Harry manchado de rojo
by T00ru
Summary: Terminada su participación en una cruenta guerra, Harry Potter se ve inmerso en una retorcida aventura que haría temblar al mismísimo barón sangriento.


Se decía que la guerra había acabado. El joven Potter miraba nostálgico la foto de sus otrora compañeros de aventuras. Sus nombres deformados por rangos elevados por la prematura muerte. "Capitán Weasly y Mayor Granger" ambos caídos en acción.

La silenciosa noche de la ruralidad alemana cobijaban a un inquieto Harry que despertaba de una recurrente pesadilla en la que todos a quienes había amado estaban vivos nuevamente, siendo él quien, esta vez, miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta de la que no se regresa.

Tocaron la puerta ¿Con semejante lluvia?

Volvieron a tocar ¿Y a esta hora?

Insistieron.

Quedamente se dirigió al armario de donde sacó una cajita polvorienta, dentro había un trozo de madera de unos 40 centímetros que recordaba tiempos mejores. Se acomodó un par de pantalones y sus botas aprestándose para abrir la puerta.

Se despertó en una habitación de unos 2x2 metros con dos puertas opuestas entre sí y firmemente cerradas, sin varita y con un metálico sabor en la boca. Golpeó con fuerza la primera puerta y un intenso dolor en la mano junto al macizo sonido producido le hicieron notar que la puerta no daba a nada más que alguna especie de obstáculo o muro grueso. Intento entonces con la otra puerta la cuál le respondió el golpe con un sonoro y largo eco que daba la imagen de una inmensa estancia tras el segundo portal.

Advirtió una tercera puertecilla que estaba en el suelo de la estancia la cual pateó para ver qué se podía adivinar tras ella. Esperó todo menos los brutales golpes de retorno y gemidos infrahumanos que reclamaban enfadados tras la trampilla en el suelo.

Harry saltó de la impresión apegándose a los muros y rincones de la pequeña estancia, a tiempo para zafar del golpe que rompió la gruesa escotilla de madera y dejó ver una fuerte garra azulosa cubierta de escamas. Aterrado, pateó con fuerza la puerta del interminable eco con toda la fuerza que su temor le daba, rompiéndola finalmente y echando a correr por un inmenso pasillo del cual Harry no tomó mayor detalle pues huía de lo que fuera dueño de esa garra.

El gutural sonido de la garra lo seguía de cerca hasta que, agotado, notó que en realidad nunca fue así, era su propia mente intranquila la que repetía el gruñir de la bestia en su mente a la vez que corría. Jadeando para recuperar el aliento se preguntaba cuántos minutos llevaba corriendo como desquiciado. Miró a su alrededor y cuando creía que ya la situación no podía ser más escabrosa hizo un desagradable descubrimiento ¿No era esa misma la habitación de la que había estado huyendo la que seguía estando a escasos metros de él? Efectivamente una burlona pieza de 2x2 metros ubicada a poca distancia de donde se encontraba el desconcertado Harry le demostraba a éste que no había avanzado ni unos cuantos pasos en todo lo que llevaba corriendo, huyendo de una criatura que no parecía haber existido nunca.

¿Entonces… qué era eso?

Unos femeninos ojos amarillos incrustados en una azulosa cabeza, todo coronado con un inconfundible cabello rojizo ondeado brotaban de la puerta efectivamente rota. Era una hermosa y repulsiva Hermione Granger que se erguía lentamente mientras emanaba del piso de aquella maldita habitación que se negaba a abandonarlo.

Retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de la confusa visión que se abalanzó sobre él con una bestial velocidad, acto solo tan vertiginoso como la brillante hoja que, dejándose caer pesadamente a unos centímetros del asustado muchacho, separó la escamosa cabeza del resto del cuerpo, salvando a Potter a la vez que lo salpicaba de una verdosa sangre mal oliente.

Luego de todo lo que vio en la guerra en la que ganara su, ahora añorado, terreno a las afueras de Hamburgo, no creyó nunca volver a ver cosas tan crudas como lo que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos. La cabeza de su amiga yacía en el piso con una expresión perturbadora en el rostro. Todo había sucedido en un segundo que, cuando acabó, dio paso a la desesperación de Harry quien deshacía sus pulmones gritando de pavor y angustia. Si el miedo y el dolor estuviesen vivos, de seguro que se alimentaban de silencio. Todo sonido era devorado por ese pasillo oscuro y húmedo en el que no podía avanzar.

Volvió a despertar. Se había vuelto a desmayar solo que esta vez despertó en el mismo lugar en que había caído y el apestoso cadáver seguía ahí para darle la bienvenida. Harry se puso de pie como pudo y dio media vuelta cubriéndose la nariz con la mano. Dio un par de pasos temblorosos y sintió desvanecerse el olor, miró hacia atrás y vio el charco de sangre verde y maloliente a considerables metros lejos de él. Sea como fuere que funcionase el pasillo, mientras más lento avanzaba, más espacio parecía abarcar ¿Era eso algo bueno o algo malo?

Caminando lentamente avanzaba raudo hasta que se detuvo en seco al llegar a una pequeña habitación redonda con un piso de mármol manchado en sangre seca perteneciente a un Grim muerto, empalado en un mástil al centro del pútrido círculo. Se dice que a quien se le aparece el Grim, la muerte lo acecha… ¿Tenía valía eso en las condiciones en las que estaba éste? Rodeó al animal y siguió su camino por el pasillo que lo invitaba a avanzar (¿era una invitación o una amenaza?).

El corredor ahora era curvo, giraba siempre en una sola dirección hasta que volvió a su punto de partida. Harry se hallaba en un callejón que iba en círculos el cual empezaba y terminaba en una habitación de mármol con un Grim sangrante en el centro. El pasillo por el que había llegado ahí había desaparecido.

Después de un buen rato dando vueltas en ambos sentidos e intentando hallar un camino alterno, el cansado "teniente Potter" se sentó sobre la sangre, desolado.

El Grim habló:

"Cuando la vida y la muerte danzan un vals con la misma vestimenta se les suele confundir. Matar a uno para salvar la vida de otro no es tan diferente como traer vida de la muerte para matar a uno que no merece vivir… Joven Potter, la locura no es tan mala como la pintan y las mejores ideas nunca se piensan"

Harry recordó varios días en las trincheras compartiendo con soldados británicos muggles que le enseñaron que el peligro no solo estaba reservado para el mundo mágico. Las mejores ideas nunca se piensan, Harry lo entendió, llevaba varios minutos dándole vuelta a una corazonada y entonces supo que funcionaría… tenía que funcionar.

Se puso de pie y abrió el pecho del Grim arrancándole una costilla. Apuntó con ella a uno de los muros y exclamó _Bombarda_ haciéndolo volar solo para encontrarse más sorpresas desagradables. El Grim volvió a hablar:

"Sin embargo a veces muerte es muerte y vida es vida… lo que puedo decirte es que hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte"

Era una puerta de hierro con una gran equis marcada en su centro. Llegado ese punto Harry no tenía más opción que seguir adelante. Abrió la pesada puerta y su alma fue desgarrada. Ronald Weasly estaba "vivo".

Sentado al centro de una gran celda llena de dementores Ron estaba sentado con los ojos apagados, pero había algo extraño, los dementores no se acercaban a él pero no había rastro alguno de un _patronus_ … los dementores tenían miedo de esa pálida figurilla a la mitad de la celda. Un herido Grim apareció caminando y susurrando:

"Cuando tus recuerdos más felices hablan de una guerra, hasta los dementores se asustan"

Ron estaba sentado con la mirada inerte, pero con una torcida sonrisa en los labios.

Se puso de pie.

Inclinó su cabeza sin disminuir su insana mueca, miró a los dementores y levantó su varita… invocó un _Patronus_ que quedó grabado en la mente de Harry. El usual _Jack Russel Terrier_ de Ron no apareció con su fulgor azulado típico, en su lugar surgió una fulgurante araña camello más amenazadora que protectora que se lanzó contra una desafortunada criatura fantasmagórica atacándola sin piedad.

Dicen que el beso de un dementor es algo imposible de ver y puedo asegurarles que el grito es algo imposible de olvidar.

De espaldas al desmembrado espectro, Ron miraba a Harry sonriendo, siempre sonriendo. Le arrojó una barra de chocolate a los pies "quizás lo necesites" musitó al tiempo en que se alejaba del lugar seguido por la araña. Un dementor muerto yacía frente a los ojos de Potter, muerto y mutilado. Le temblaron las rodillas y volvió a desvanecerse.

Se despertó con un aroma dulzón a chocolate, la barra estaba tirada a su lado como Ron la había dejado, pero la habitación era distinta. Era un lugar redondo pintado todo de negro e iluminado muy vagamente. El Grim, con el pecho abierto aún, lo miraba desde el otro lado.

Harry comió el chocolate de mala gana, sabía que debía hacerlo. El Grim volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

"Harry va a sufrir, pero será muy feliz por eso… Sabias palabras de un tonto. Solo los bárbaros consideran que la resistencia al dolor merece algo la pena. Eso me lo contó un amigo rayado" -¡Ron no es un tonto!- exclamó Harry y el Grim rió, vomitó un espejo y se metió en él. Sorprendido, fue a inspeccionar el espejo y lo tocó. El contacto frió eliminó la esperanza de poder escapar del lugar. Apuntó con la varita de costilla de Grim al espejo y lanzó un conjuro para hacerlo volar en pedazos; ya no quería ver a ese odioso animal, no era de mucha ayuda. Los trozos de vidrio quedaron suspendidos en el aire y de ellos comenzó a brotar sangre la cual se derramó en el piso y pareció arrastrarse hasta el mago soldado buscando la costilla que le perteneciera. Un divertido Grim se regeneró rápidamente sobre el mismo brazo de Harry, quien aún sujetaba la costilla, ahora pegada en su lugar. A centímetros del rostro el Grim lo miraba riendo. Harry lo soltó y se alejó. El terror fue más y Harry comenzó a gritar, a golpear los muros, a desesperarse y a gritar por ayuda, el Grim aulló y las escasas luces del recinto se desvanecieron como el humo en el aire.

En la oscuridad más absoluta, Harry Potter gritó de pavor, el Grim gruñó excitado. Primero ruidos que desgarraban el alma y luego el silencio más sepulcral.


End file.
